


Going Nowhere On A Train

by IHeartSchakitic96



Category: Body of Lies, Depeche Mode, Keane - Fandom, Oasis - Fandom, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard, The Blacklist
Genre: Background stories, Death Threats, Fights, Flashbacks, Friendship, Lies, Love, Memories, Other, Revelations, Secrets, Surprises, Surveillance, Trust, dangerous places, enemy, former spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 09:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13268529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHeartSchakitic96/pseuds/IHeartSchakitic96
Summary: Gareth Rogers wants to know the truth about himself and his background story, specially when Jennifer Sklias found out the shocking truth about her beloved guest in a letter which was sent in a yellow envelope and was written by Joanne Fox (aka Joanne Clarke); the guy begins a new life again after the awful time he spent in jail with charges on whistleblowing and aiding the enemy. Will Gareth be able to start all over again and find out who he really is?





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: BEGIN AGAIN

 _"I'm glad to come here and just be myself after all, I hope that everything will be alright, last year was shit, the only see I could ever see was a tiny window, a dark room, metal bars everywhere, security guards and cops everywhere, I used to wear an orange jumpsuit, I hated everything and I wanted to take away my own life but someone helped me to get outta hell, now I'm in Paris and everything is beautiful, I hope I could begin again, live a new life and a new perspective, I'm only 21 years old and I deserve to know what really happened to me during this time"_ -thought Gareth when he gets into the new apartment he bought in Paris, the view is amazing as he can see fully the Eiffel Tower from there and also go to the most exclusive stores, even attend the Paris Fashion Week. Although the boy is only focused on begin a new life far away from his past, something that he wants to forget at any cost but it's hard. 

Minutes later, Gareth sits in the couch, takes his iphone and makes a phone call to Pam, but before this, he takes off his trench coat and makes himself a cup of coffee, here he puts the frames in line: the one in which he's with Pam, the other with his mom and the last one a pic he took with Joanne when he was 18 years old. At the moment he phones Pam, she immediately answers and says: hey Gareth, what's up? How's life in Paris? 

GARETH: I just can't believe it Pam, I mean I have no words to describe  _Paris, Paris est magnifique et tres romantique, tu sais Paris est le capitel de la mode, alors?_

PAM:  _oui, je sais, je sais mon ami_ , hahaha your french is getting better Gareth, I bet you practiced a lot, emm...are you living on your own? 

GARETH: I'm on my own Pam, where are you? Paris?

PAM: I started to live in Paris months ago but I'm on a little trip with Jolie in Lyon

GARETH: awww how's the little one? 

PAM: she's ok, the past three months she grew up and it's chubby, you know and guess what 

GARETH: what's up? You come back today?

PAM: tomorrow I'll be back in Paris but I live a bit farther than you but don't worry, I think we should meet somehow during this or next week

GARETH: no problem, I'll see it too because I've been looking for a job and a company says that they want a computer programmer, full time on a security company

PAM: that sounds amazing, I feel so happy for you my friend and I also have a job, I work in a retail where everything is really interesting but busy as fuck, so in any of these days we should be hanging out together

GARETH: that sounds so motherfucking great Pam, I'd call back later because I have to tide the rest of my stuff and clean the nightstand

PAM: ok no problem, bye and take care

GARETH: take care too Pam

He finishes the phone call, leaves his iphone on the couch and starts unpacking the rest of the boxes to put in order in the kitchen and his bedroom, even though there are bathroom's items and stuff; meanwhile he cleans and leaves everything completely neat, the boy throws himself to his bed and starts thinking about everything, abruptly it comes one of his childhood memories when he met Kerr for the first time. How did Kerrilee  ** _recognize_** Gareth at the hospital's pharmacy? As he didn't remember at all, she did and it was because she  ** _remembered_** _him_ well _from **somewhere**_ , somewhere he used to be but now not anymore. Anything that can be related to them it was back in the past, when he was just a child and she, a misunderstood teenager. To the present day, Gareth Rogers wants anxiously to start a new life in Paris and apply for a job; that'll be his priority by now and in parallel meet new people apart from his friends Pam and Sara, even though there's something killing him inside: the truth about his past and why Jo never told him about that before. 

The night is quiet and kinda noisy outside, the Eiffel Tour looks amazingly incredible as always and Gareth stands up from his couch and goes to the balcon, there he looks at everywhere and says to himself in low voice: _And then I found out living free after so many years, even those ones I tried to run away, thanks God, fuck I'm not religious at all but thanks for having Pam and Sara in my life and also Jack and Jo, well dear Jo rest in peace beautiful lady, you were such a nice person and had great son like him...now I can only see that a brand new world is coming up for me_  ; meanwhile the blond boy looks at everywhere, he sees a siamese cat climbing to his balcon and takes the cat carefuly, suddenly gives him food and also a name: Jason 

Besides all the things he's been through, Gareth is ready to go to sleep and tomorrow start a new day as a free person. As there are confusing questions and empty answers about his background. Will he be ready to hear a different version of his own story? Even though Gareth is old enough to hear the naked truth, he may not be ready at all!? Two hours later, he wakes up to go to the bathroom and washes his face quickly, then feeds the cat and make him sleep in a basket and immediately goes back to sleep. 

 _"As long as I can continue living, I deserve to **know** the  **truth** and everyone else deserves it too...even though I'm not sure when to start, I'm not so sure if this can erase my past"_\- thought Gareth while sleeping quietly in his bed and the cat snoring outside his owner's bedroom.


	2. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth has suddenly some childhood memories while living in Paris, he also has to deal with his new life as long as he keeps in touch with his friends to avoid loneliness. What kind of memories he'll have? Good or bad?

**Part I**

Gareth wakes up completely early this morning, it's like half past 5 in the morning and the boy thinks about jogging for a while, then take a bath or simply watch a movie on Netflix with the cat. On the other hand Kerr wakes up early too and walks silently to the kitchen to eat some snacks that were left on the kitchen's table last night, there the blonde lady takes her phone and calls Gareth. Just in a second she hears a tired voice saying: Hi Kerr, what's up?

KERRILEE: I just woke up and I guess someone else is still asleep

GARETH: I woke up at 5:30am and it's so crazy that I went out for jogging and then came back home to feed Jason

KERRILEE: the cat? If I'm wrong just correct me

GARETH: you guessed it Kerr! Jason is a cat, I adopted him and how's life for you my dear friend?

KERRILEE: I have to take care of the kids, I bet next month I'll be back to work, I mean it's kinda boring to be at home the whole day why my husband is outta here

GARETH: I feel you Kerrilee, I feel lonely like you

KERRILEE: don't worry Gareth, you're fine mm...tell me how's Paris

GARETH: It's awesome, I have no words to describe the view from my home Kerr, I can see the sun rising and the clouds coming in between. Kerr, friend I'll call back later

KERRILEE: ok, call me by the night and we can talk about whatever we want

GARETH: ok, bye Kerr and take care. We're talking back

After the phone call, Gareth starts rememring clearly when days ago he sent a message to Jack telling him something really important. What he exactly sent to the other guy? Meanwhile the blonde is now playing the the cat, an old memory comes up in such unexpected way...

 

**Sacramento, California 2004**

It was a quarter to 4 in the afternoon, Gareth was playing again with his playstation in his bedroom again.  _"It's another round again, I'm gonna win this time! " -_ thought the 8 year old boy till he luckily won. Yes, yes, yes!!!- he shouted out loud! There his mom Sandra came up to his son's room and called him twice to the living room; Gareth left his playstation on and quickly went to the living room. There the boy said: what's up mama? Are you in a hurry again? 

At the moment, there wasn't a soon reply, Gareth was getting anxious, till he heard his mom saying: honey, I'm going out with some friends.

GARETH: who's your boyfriend now mom?

SANDRA: dear, it's not a boyfriend, it's a friend of mine and remember sweetie

She suddenly got interrumpted by her son

GARETH: *suspicious* so who's that idiot mama?

SANDRA: Don't say that word Gareth, come on! I should also be living my life

GARETH: *upset* but mom, you always leave me with someone else who isn't you. Always with the nanny and not you

SANDRA: please, I also took care of you my pumpkin. Today someone will take care well of you

GARETH: who's that person mom? I don't wanna see the other nanny you hired!

SANDRA: This is a new one, I'm sure you'll love her dear. Please be good and kind

As long as it took, the ginger woman in her early 30s heard someone knocking the door, she stood up immediately and opened the door. Gareth wasn't expecting someone he would either like to make company to him, neither that he/she would take care of him. The blond boy wanted to be on his own, playing videogames, doing his homework and doing nothing else! So when Gareth was about to hide himself under the table or his bed. On the other hand, Sandra welcomed the newbie whose name was Joanne. 

(...)

Coming up to the present day, Gareth felt a cold wave in his body that's making him freeze already. He quickly hears the cat crawling to his lap and meowing.  _"Awww this beautiful creature is here in my lap, oh don't worry kitty, dad's here to be with you...I just don't know how the fuck my mom left me alone as a child and then I met someone who could've been like a mother to me, I just don't know how it happened, I was so fucking quiet here, what happened to me? I'd like to come back to Sacramento and visit that place...maybe I should be calling Kerr or Jack to get some updates or even help them with stuff"_ \- thought Gareth as he leaves Jason in his tiny house.

Half an hour later, Gareth lights another cigarrette and smokes in the balcon thinking about his past, present and future. Just in a second he hears his phone vibrating next to chair and sees an unknown number and picks up the phone; here Gareth answers: hello? 

In a second he hears a very familiar voice! 

JACK: Gareth, is it you? 

GARETH: yeah, it's me...what's up dude? 

JACK: where are you now?

GARETH: Paris, France...why? Where are you now?

JACK: I'm staying in Monaco for a while after running away from Tel Aviv, I'm so fucking scared

GARETH: guess what, I'm living on my own but please don't be scared Jack, you're not alone

JACK: Fuck, I know I know eemm...Gareth, there's something I need to tell you but please don't tell this to anyone here, not even to my father.

GARETH: what is it? 

 

**Part II**

Gareth's still in the balcon, he threw his cigarrette minutes ago and sighed. Jack is still on the line and says: Can you hear me? Gareth? 

GARETH: I hear you, tell me everything. What really happened to you? I haven't heard about you in ages, I thought you were happily living in Israel

JACK: I was happy until I...I..I just put the foot in my mouth and I'm screwed! *nervous*

GARETH: what have you done to be screwed? 

JACK: hey you, remember the fake ID you gave me years ago and then I had another fake one

GARETH: what the hell happened? Is the Interpol looking forward to catch you?

JACK: yeah, the cops are looking for the wrong person and William Holloway wants to  **kill me**  or at least hires a hitman to kill me. The only thing I said to my sister and my dad was that someone wanted to kill me and that's all

GARETH: do they know the  **truth**? Dude, you can't shut up your entire life...hey! hello?

Something abruptly ends up the phone call, Gareth breathes in and out, goes to the bathroom, undress immediately and takes a long cold shower. I'm not even sure how I end up doing this to save his life and now he's  **followed**  by my ex boyfriend- said Gareth to himself. The water is falling down in his body, he closes the tap and thinks about doing something to help his ally. Meanwhile the blonde applies some soup and shampoo, he suddenly remembers the unexpected moment he met Joanne and Kerrilee. 

**Sacramento, California 2004**

Now that Gareth's mom is outta home, the little boy is now in the living room with a new nanny.  _"At least she seems nice and not like the other one, I hope she would like to be my friend"_ \- thought Gareth as he sits in the couch and greets the lady next to him: hello, I'm Gareth and you?

JOANNE: I'm Joanne Fox Clarke, you can call me  **Jo**

GARETH: hi Jo, whatcha gonna do tonight? Do you wanna play videogames?

JOANNE: I'll take care of you Gareth and when your mom comes back, I'll go back to my home. No sweetie, I don't play videogames but my son sometimes plays it.

GARETH: you have a son? Is he my age? 

JOANNE: no, he's a teenager and now do you want to eat something?

GARETH: *curious* how old is he? I want oreo cookies

JOANNE: you'll have ginger cookies by now and he's 17 years old

GARETH: that's cool Jo, I wish I had an older brother to play videogames and go around the world

JOANNE: awww dear you're just 8, you'll grow up someday to go everywhere you want to

 

(...)

Gareth quickly opens the tap again and stays in the shower for 3 more minutes till he hears his phone ringing again. This time Gareth gets out of the shower and ignores it completely; all of a sudden he dresses up in his pijamas and goes to the kitchen to make some dinner for him and his beloved cat Jason. Although he has no idea who called him minutes ago, he's sure it was a message and not an upcoming phone call like half an hour ago. 

Just before Gareth could go to sleep, he checks up his phone and sees a lost call from Kerrilee!  _"oh fuck, what I've done? I should've answered but nevermind, I'll call her back"_ \- thought Gareth as he anxiously dials her number through whatsapp and puts it on speaker; the blonde boy moves slowly his leg as he waits for his friend to answer until he can clearly hears her voice: Gareth! Hi, what's up?

GARETH: Kerr, sorry if I couldn't answer the phone, sorry I was in the shower

KERRILEE: oh don't worry Gareth, how was your day?

GARETH: a little boring but then I was shocked

KERRILEE: how shocked? What happened? Did you..? Mmm... *curious*

GARETH: Jack called me but that's another story emm...I randomly remembered how I met Joanne back in Sacramento, I'm not sure if that place is so familiar to you

KERRILEE: I'm living in Santa Monica with Martin and the kids but I can remember Sacramento, emm...Gareth, the videogame store that closed doors four years ago

GARETH: how do you remember that? The only thing I remember is that you asked me the name of that videogame and that was all. How are your kids?

KERRILEE: they're fine and I'm tired, my baby was really hungry but now she's asleep and Johnnie is asleep too. Thanks God I can talk to you now

GARETH: hahaha don't worry Kerr, it's ok...was the name Stanza Games Pro or Street Games?

KERRILEE: It was Stanza as far as I'm concerned and how's Jason?

GARETH: that little furry kid is sleeping in his basket, he dare eating my salmon

KERRILEE: don't blame him, it's just a cat and Martin knows nothing about the money

GARETH: wait, does he know?

KERRILEE: no, he has no idea I gave you 3 million dollars to start a new life in Paris and I'm hoping he'll never find out the truth where it came from

GARETH: fuck, don't even mention where it came from. Those Panama Papers can make you insane and well, when are you coming here?

KERRILEE: I'll be there around April I guess

While they continue talking, Gareth feels like having another flashback coming up to his mind.

 

**Stanza Video Pro, Sacramento 2004**

Jo was such a nice person with Gareth and he liked her back for this. Days went by and he was playing in a small store called Stanza Video Pro where those so called "freaks" attended with their best buds. There Gareth was lonely playing with a WII until a 17 year old girl came up and asked him: excuse me kiddo, what's the name of that game? Counter Strike girl- replied Gareth.

The blondie who was next to him said: and what's your name kiddo?

GARETH: My name is Gareth and I'm 8 years old, you?

KERRILEE: I'm Kerrilee and I'm 17, do you like Counter Strike?

GARETH: yeah, it's cool emm...you can sit and play with me

KERRILEE: cool, so does your mom know it?

GARETH: she doesn't mind about it but Jo does, I guess

KERRILEE: who's Jo? Your aunt?

GARETH: she's a nanny or something like that and she's very nice with me

KERRILEE: a nanny uses an uniform so she's technically your babysitter

Moreover the teenage girl and the kid continued talking to each other until the two won the game and then went walking past the streets till it was almost 8pm. Here Gareth showed Kerr his house and said: you can come if you want to Kerrilee, can I call you Kerr?

KERRILEE: yeah, why not? I hope your mom won't yell at you

GARETH: she doesn't mind...

KERRILEE: see you tomorrow Gareth, take care kiddo

GARETH: take care blondie

 

(...)

 

Now Gareth ends up the whatsapp call and before he goes to sleep, he finds a box under the nightstand and opens it in a second. He sees a photopragh of him and Kerrilee that was took in Sacramento 13 years ago, a little kid and his friend who was like a sister to him. Someone who met in an unexpected way in the past and met her again in the present day. 

Apart from the good memories of his childhood, Kerr seems to be hiding something from the people she loves most and Gareth is covering her up, what is that exactly? Where did the money come from? Will they ever tell the truth? Is Jack also involved in this dirty issue? 


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are meant to be hidden but they won't be in that state forever, will they?

_"The only thing I remember about my past is that I lived in Sacramento por two or three years before moving to Utah and then I settled down in New York. At least for a moment in my whole life I've always thought I was that happy child but I wasn't happy at all; I was pretending to be happy because my mom didn't pay attention to me at all and my father never existed. The truth about my real name is still a mystery, who took me from my birth mother's arms and changed my name? I'm glad someone told me the truth but it's confusing because I've always thought Gareth Rogers was my name since my birth and not Lincoln Jayme Fox...now who the fuck I really am?"_ \- thought Gareth as he woke up and read the letter Jo left before she died; however, that isn't everything, he also finds two birth certificates: one in french and the other one in english.  _"Who would be so fucked up to do so much paperwork?"_ \- he thought again. 

Quickly he leaves the paper on his bed, closes the door and goes to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and the cat. As the blond cracks an egg and then fries a burger, Jason the cat stares at his beloved owner and meows for food! Just in 15 minutes, Gareth opens the salmon can to feed the cat, quickly he washes his hands and has breakfast with his pet. Meanwhile he's eating some fried eggs, burger, toast and apple juice, he switches on the tv and watches the news. Everything is absolutely quiet till he hears: 

_Holloway on the run, the supposed to be dead CIA agent William Holloway is still on the run and he's wanted by both the Interpol and the CIA, it's said that this young man is the main suspect of the awful death threats to **Depeche Mode**  and his ex boyfriend former CIA agent  **Gareth**  Lee Rogers(...)_

What the fuck?- Gareth asked himself shocked, his burger falls down and the cat catches it with his paws and starts eating it slowly. Now he goes to the bathroom, washes his face and goes to his bedroom immediately just to check the papers again. Minutes later, he turns on his phone and sends a message to his friends saying: Holloway on the run, please  **beware** , love you all and take care!  _"I'm just trying to live a new life far away from my enemies and now I'm followed by that insane twat! I wanna scream for help but I'm not sure if I'll be heard after all. I still have the money Kerr gave me...I'm scared to death for my allies and my friends"_ \- thought Gareth feeling close to suffer a panic attack at his own home.

Will the boy and his friends be saved after all? Why is William Holloway trying to harm his reputation? The answers can be twisted if they come out now! At the moment, Gareth is living on his own while Sara and Pam are still in Santiago, Kerr in Santa Monica and Jack in Monaco. During two and a half hours, Gareth starts checking up carefully his real birth certificate again in which was written completely in french and the second one in english. Shockingly the only thing that he found out in common was his date of birth!  

In parallel, Kerrilee takes a quick shower before going shopping on her own, surprisingly Martin is making her company at home. Half an hour later, Kerr dresses up with a sweater and boots, immediately the blonde lady takes her purse and hangs out with Mart; the happy couple have no idea one of them is keeping a secret from the other one. Is it about the  **money**  Kerr got and never told Martin about it? Is it about a _**secret lover**_? 

 _"I didn't do anything wrong, I only tried to help my friend to live somewhere else. That are what are friends for, just like you and Dave help each other. I'm not sure if I can handle with this, I'm a good mother, a wife, a woman who is trying to balance her career and motherhood"_ \- thought Kerrilee when she sees a lovely teddy bear and suddenly remembers she and Gareth used to play with them such long time ago when they used to live in Sacramento, California. She takes it in her hands and hugs it till Martin unepextedly surprises her.

KERRILEE: Marty! what's up? 

MARTIN: mm...I'm not sure if you'll like this scarf or that one

KERRILEE: I love the blue one Martin, guess I found this teddy bear on the stand

MARTIN: oh, did you have one of this on your childhood?

KERRILEE: *happy* during my teens, someone gave me the bear and then I had an unexpected meeting with a kid who also had the same teddy bear and played together till he moved to Utah

MARTIN: oh, I didn't know that Kerri, mm..sweetie, are you sure you'll buy that stuffed animal for you?

KERRILEE: I bet Johnny wants a new toy, so I'm buying it 

During their short stay, Martin and Kerrilee go to the cashier to pay for what they chose; however, the results would be a bit surprising for the couple or at least for one of them? So it's Martin's turn now, he puts all the items to pay with his credit card until the young man says: Sir, your card has been denied, please

MARTIN: *shocked* what? No, that must be a mistake, could you pass it again, please?

CASHIER: ok, I'll do it one more time, I'm really sorry but your credit card runs out of money.

MARTIN: but that's not possible, I had money in that card, I'll talk with the bank now! Thanks for the reminder

KERRILEE: don't worry Marty, I'll pay this time

CASHIER: thanks for your visit, next! 

Now  the couple go out of the store on their way home, Martin is upset about his credit card and calls the bank to find out what have really happened! During the phone call, Kerr feels nervous as fuck and sends a message to Gareth

-K: "I hope the bank doesn't relate me to the credit card"

-G: "I bet you're not related and if you are, we can blame another person, maybe Holloway"

-K: "who the fuck is Holloway? You mean Josh Holloway?"

-G: "no, it's William Holloway, my ex boyfriend who is trying harder to follow me, he attempted to shoot Jennifer dead and now he's coming up to hurt her stepson Jack Gahan"

-K: "what??! I can't believe what you're telling me! So I am his target?"

-G: "not now but be careful Kerr, now I'll be outta home, I'll be back later"

-K: "ok Gareth, take care too"

Message after message, the blonde woman isn't the only one afraid of this, her friend who is in Paris feels the same as her. Pam and Sara maybe know about the money's procedence but are they sure? Jennifer suspected from Kerrilee since the begging, specially when she dressed up as a nurse and went undercover to the hospital and saw the blondie with a big Valentino bag. Gareth will defend her as they've known each other for years, just in case she's guilty but for now, anyone have no idea where the money really come from!?

Martin straightaway comes up and tells Kerrilee: dear, someone stole the money from my bank account. Kerr is completely silent and tries to digest everything before she panics.

MARTIN: Kerri, is everything ok? *scared*

KERRILEE: I'm ok, I'm not...is it my fault my love? *sad*

MARTIN: it's not your fault! I don't think you're capable of something like that, I hope this will be sort out soon

KERRILEE: I know that, give me hug please

MARTIN: *hugs Kerrilee* everything's going to be ok dear *kisses*

Meanwhile in Paris, Gareth comes back home happily to buy a new jacket and jeans in Galerie Lafayette. He thinks about watching The X Files without getting disturbed until his phone rings nonstop and answers: Bon soir? Oui, c'est Gareth Rogers, le neveu voisin dans l'appartament. Oh, merci pour le rappel, au revoir.  _"Oh my God, At least they reminded me to join the neighbourhood party for the next week, well I hope at least I'll make new friends in Paris. It's so fucking sad to be lonely here"_ \- Gareth thought to himself. 

The boy gets into his home now, leaves the bags in the couch and finds the cat asleep in his basket; there Gareth turns on his laptop to watch The X Files marathon and during the middle of the episode, his phone rings again. I hope it won't be that twat- he said to himself till he pauses for a moment and answers the phone: Jack, is everything ok? 

JACK: no dude, have you heard the news today?

GARETH: yes, I was about to freak out and I talked with Kerr, she's fine I guess

JACK: thanks God but I heard something more, someone told me Holloway thought I was in Tel Aviv and he found out I'm living in Monte Carlo

GARETH: what the fuck? How did...? That freak is obssesed with me and he's trying everything to bring me down but he can't do it

JACK: emm...can I live with you for a moment? I'm in serious danger now..Gareth? Gareth?! 

GARETH: You can come to Paris but you should be careful, if he finds out you're with me, we'll be more screwed than ever and he'll murder us. 

JACK: so where can I go? To New York? To Los Angeles? Where the fuck I can go to be save for fucks sake??!!

GARETH: come to Paris tomorrow, I've just booked a ticket for you to Lyon and then to Paris. I'll give you my address later. Dude, take care

JACK: *scared* take care Gareth, we don't have time to waste. I'll be there

GARETH: I'm waiting...

 


	4. Best thing about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth used to be a happy/unhappy kid due to everything that has been through, a careless mom, a careful babysitter and a loyal friend. In the present day he has to deal with the fact he's now a former agent and should look for a job if he wants to live a normal life.

**Sacramento, California 14:30h, 2004**

It was a completely sunny in Sacramento, Gareth came back home with some bacon his mom told him to bought for dinner; then he got into, left the bacon on the table's kitchen and went to his bedroom to read a Spider Man comic and took his teddy bear with him. "Oh, now Spidey is gonna fight against Octopus, ohhh...So I'm here at home with no friends, I bet blondie is nice and so is Jo, well, well, well, I'm about to finish reading this awesome comic and then I'm gonna play with Teddy."- thought the little blond boy when he was still reading the last pages of his favourite comic ever. Just before he had finished, he took his teddy bear and said to himself: Teddy, my one and only friend, you'll never leave me alone, because you're awesome and a good friend for me. Do you think blondie will be a friend for me? Teddy said yes!

Meanwhile the little boy was talking with his stuffed bear, his mom fried the bacon and made some salad for Gareth and herself. This afternoon was the typical one, with the same boring dinner made my his mom until Sandra heard someone knocked the door. I'm coming- she said a bit upset,  _"come on, those fucking neightbours don't even rest, I'm fed up of them and of this town too, so I hope in a few years I can go elsewhere with this little boy"_ \- she thought! So Sandra came up and opened the door carefully, it's Kerrilee outside wearing flared jeans and a black tank top with red converse. The ginger lady said: so good afternoon and what do you want?

KERRILEE: Ma'am I just want to know if I can play videogames with Gareth

SANDRA: this kid always does it, it's nothing new to me, come in girl!  You can have bacon if you want

KERRILEE: emm...thank you, hi Gareth, it's me again *awkward*

 

Quickly Gareth stood up and called his new friend to the table

 

GARETH: hi Kerrilee, how are you?

KERRILEE: I'm good and you? How's dinner?

GARETH: it's good but a bit boring, I always eat bacon, I want chicken somehow or maybe fish. What about you?

KERRILEE: can I have a bite?

GARETH: only one bite

 

As Gareth kept on eating his dinner, Kerr felt a bit awkward about his mom's friend behaviour; the reason was that she may had not felt welcomed at all but the boy was kind and understanding. Later that afternoon, Gareth asked Kerrilee if she wanted to play videogames. She said yes and went to his friend's bedroom; there Gareth turned on the game console and started playing with his friend. 

During the afternoon, the two played a lot till they fell on their backs and laughed about it. Suddenly, Kerr got up and asked him: do you have brothers or sisters? Just before he could even answer, his mom yelled from the other room: I'm going out to smoke pot with a friend outside, then I'll talk with you.

GARETH: K mom, I'll be in my room

KERRILEE: is everything ok Gareth? I didn't know your mom smoke pot haha and then...

GARETH: no, I'm the only child here and you?

KERRILEE: you're not the only one alone, I'm an only child too 

GARETH: Kerri, I'd like to introduce you to a good friend of mine

KERRILEE. who's him or her? I'm waiting kiddo

GARETH: here we go blondie, this is Teddy, he's a bear made of furry cotton, he loves making company and also reads books with me

KERRILEE: I'm not sure if Teddy can talk but I'm sure he takes care of you, I also have the same bear as you. Isn't it exciting?

GARETH: really?!!? *happy* Oh my God! I can't believe it, can you bring it tomorrow?

KERRILEE: I'm not sure if I can come tomorrow but I'll do it on Friday, what do you think?

GARETH: yes and can I go to your house?

KERRILEE: yeah, why not? You can have more fun there than here.

GARETH: we can also have fun here, do you like Harry Potter? He's the best magician ever apart from David Blaine

KERRILEE: nice one, oh Harry Potter, Hermione and Ron, oh gosh! You love it, don't you?

GARETH: yeah!

Hours went by till she had to say goodbye to her friend and go home; there Gareth felt loneliness again and came back to his bedroom, just to hold his teddy bear in his arms and think about being surrounded by people who loved him for who he is! However, his mom didn't pay attention at all to him and his only escape was the school, the videogames, Jo and his new friend Kerrilee. Days later, the blonde girl and Gareth met on the streets and went to her house. There both Gareth and Kerrilee had fun playing with their teddy bears.

In one way or another, the two developed an unbreakable bond that made them closer than ever. Although Sandra didn't care at all where her son really was, she didn't like the fact that Kerrilee had developed a bond like that with Gareth. Their friendship was developing so fast and the ginger lady didn't seem to enjoy her son was finally happy to have a real friend.

Just before Gareth finished playing he said: Kerr, I want to make a promise today and I..I...would you ask?

KERRILEE: what's your promise Gareth? We haven't finished with Mr. Teddy Johnson and Teddy 

GARETH: Teddy says he wants to sleep but the other Teddy wants to play 

KERRILEE: I know that sweetie, just before we end up playing with the teddy bears, you said something about a promise

GARETH: ok, so let's be friends forever despites all odds and buy lots of teddy bears and have Harry Potter books

KERRILEE: awww that's really cute, promise? 

GARETH: promise

 

(...)

 

 _"I was a little kid and I'm sure I was happy to have a friend like her, then I grew up and met Pam and suddenly Sara. The most beautiful thing was to make that promise. Even though she and I met again after so many years. Now our lives are completely different, I gotta help people and myself, I'm a fucking mess, that's one of my best memories ever"_ \- thought Gareth as he waits his ally's confirmation. In the present day, Gareth tries to do his best, to live a new life in Paris and feel at least happier than before.

As long as he thinks about it, he hears a noise through the phone line, the blond is about to freak out but tries to calm down as he says: Jack, are you coming to Paris?

JACK: yes, I'll be there emm...don't worry about me, I'm fine and guess what

GARETH: what happened now? Hello? Hello!?!?

Now Gareth doesn't hear anything and seconds later he can only hear the phone call cracking up and a voice saying: signal isn't good! Please call again...Panic can be smelt as Gareth was waiting for an answer, now he calls Jack again but there's no reply. In parallel, the grown up charges his phone and sends a message to Gareth saying: I'll be there in Paris by 5, don't worry, my phone has just discharged and we need to talk about Holloway

G: "cool bro, thank you"

J: "you don't have too, see you tomorrow"

G: "see you"

Just before Gareth takes a nap in the couch next to Jason the cat, he hears his phone one more time, he picks it up very quickly and puts in on speaker. Is it Pam calling him? Is it Kerrilee or another friend of him? As it seems no one answers when Gareth is about to end it, he hears Holloway's voice on the speaker and feels his heart pounding his chest!

"You're gonna die Gareth, you and your so called friends but you're not the only one motherfucking son of bitch! I won't tell you who's next cuz it's a surprise hahahahaha....fucking scumbag, guess what will happen to you piece of shit!!" 

Straightaway, Gareth ends up the phone call, goes to his room and takes his gun saying: you're not gonna get away William Holloway, not my friends motherfucker! 

Will he be saved after all? 


	5. Going Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His worst enemy seems closer than ever and Gareth is the only one who can deal with it, face it or just run away from it! As soon as possible, he needs his allies to fight back against William Holloway, his ex boyfriend and now enemy. Is he also a CIA agent or a former one like Gareth?

_"Nah, you're not gonna get away motherfucker...my friends are not your target bitch! You hurt them, you hurt me and I'll kill you fucking Holloway!"_ \- thought Gareth as he tries hard to calm down. Just in a few seconds, he holds the cat softly and plays with him until he decides to take a cold shower. There the blond feels like there's no escape for him, neither for his friends; however, someone could help him after all and he won't be alone this time! On the other hand, Pam decides to come back to France with her daughter and her bestie Sara; the problem with that is she's got no idea Holloway may have followed her and her beloved ones during their trips to Santiago and Lyon. 

As long as Gareth finishes showering himself, he covers in a towel and looks at the mirror where it reflects his worst fears: getting hurt or losing his friends! Before Gareth would dress up with something, he hears his phone ringing and picks it up to see a message from Jack and an annonymous one.

J: "Close to a big building, where are you?"

G: "Turn around, I'm waving my hand"

J: "which floor?"

G: "5th floor, tell the guard you're a friend of mine who's visiting and take the elevator"

J: "thank you gal"

Here Gareth dresses up in a flannel shirt, jeans, trench coat and converse, puts the towel in a chair, closes the door and goes to the living room to welcome his guest. In parallel, Dave is still worried about some work he did with Soulsavers days ago and also about his son Jack who was in serious danger abroad. Even though, the frontman hasn't known the reasons, he only remembers those heartbreaking words: He's gonna kill me!  _"What will I do now? I can't do anything if he's far away since many years. My ex lover got over me and I'm here remembering the good times I spent with her, now that she's gone, I should be doing the same. I'm not sure if Gareth is on Belgium or Paris but he's there and what about me? I have no idea if I should call him or he could've changed his phone number or I don't know, I think I should talk to Martin"_ \- thought Dave as he prepares his vocals to sing a new track.

Half an hour later, the singer hears his phone ringing and thinks for a moment it could be his wife Jennifer or any of his friends. He answers the phone and says: hi, Martin is it you? 

MARTIN: Dave, what's up? What happened?

DAVE: nothing is that emm...I'm afraid

MARTIN: afraid of what! Come on tell me, please

DAVE: *afraid* I have no idea what really happened to Jack that day, I only heard him saying that someone wanted to kill him and no more

MARTIN: I remember that clearly, you were crying, how is he now?

DAVE: I don't know anything about him and I have no idea about Gareth, do you know where he is?

MARTIN: as far as I'm concerned, he must be in France and Kerri told me the boy didn't change his phone number

DAVE: really? That's good, do you have Gareth's number?

MARTIN: only whatsapp and that's suspicious because his real phone number doesn't work and I don't know how that kiddo is living on his own in Paris, it's an expensive city!

While Martin tells everything to Dave what he knows at the moment about Gareth, the poor blond man has no idea who stole his money and the purpose on it! It could've been blackhats or just thieves but how about his own family? His wife and children would have been capable to do something like that? The worst enemy can be a wolf dressed as sheep and it can be shocking if the enemy is in the family!

Two hours later, Dave feels there's something suspicious with the Gareth's topic! Is the boy really a good and loyal friend? Is he hiding his real self from the outside world? As Gareth has been dealing with mental health issues such as anxiety and anger issues, he does his best to control it with medication. Pam and Sara absolutely know this but the others not so much. 

Meanwhile in France, Gareth welcomes Jack with a hug and says: dude, I thought you were dead for a moment, come and sit here emm...this is Jason, the cat and do you want tea or coffee?

JACK: Coffee please, oh wow nice home

GARETH: thank you, I bought this house before I arrived, the neighbourhood is ok and people are nice. Tell me how was your trip?

JACK: it was exhausting as hell but worthy, Lyon is beautiful and then I saw other provinces here till I arrived in Paris.

GARETH: I haven't visited Lyon yet, Pam told me it's cute and how's Monaco? Montecarlo?

JACK: *happy* It's luxurious, you can spend the whole day shopping high end products and luxury goods but I had to be away from there. Holloway is following me for no reason and if there was a reason

GARETH: what reason? Tell me about it but also I need help

JACK: what kind of help? Ok, this situation is so confussing, I...I...well, let's begin, I've got two fake IDs with the following names emm...Spencer Smith, 28 english teacher and American, the other one emm...Hayden Looking, 23, part time waiter, social worker

GARETH: How did you manage all of this? How didn't people catch you in the act? 

JACK: I bought a pair of wigs and wore make up, so they had no idea who I really was, I even have a fake passport, William Holloways thinks my name is also Spencer Smith and he wants to kill me for this

GARETH: I don't think he wants to kill you for this, I know Holloway and he's capable of awful things, I used to hang out with him, he's very manipulative and he can easily get away with everything

JACK: yuck! That's awful and what are we gonna do now?

GARETH: I know this shit is complicated as fuck but can you help me with something? 

JACK: I think I could help, why?

GARETH: it's about my birth certificate and it's confusing, so I need help with it

The unexpected is about to come for those two, something that could change their lives forever; but this is just the beginning of unmasking the naked truth about Gareth's background! Will they ever discover the truth? A good help is needed though!!


	6. Twisted Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gareth wants to find out the truth about himself and why he's been living a lie, the fact that his name was another one and not this, he's determined to discover who he really is but this won't be easy for him, neither his friends and allies

_"As long as I get help, I'll find out the truth about who I am, sometimes I think my identity now is confusing, everything is confusing, my whole life was a lie"_ \- thought Gareth as he takes Jack to his room and shows him tones of papers, there he looks kinda shocked to see a lot of papers in his whole life, especially Gareth's birth certificate. Now the blond says: well the two birth certificates belong to me, one is in english and the other in french.

JACK: french? Excuse me, were you born in France or something to be french?

GARETH: *sighs*

JACK: come on, I'm just asking you 

GARETH: it says born in Antwerp, Belgium November 17th, 1996 

JACK: and the other one says, born in San Francisco, California November 17th, 1996 

GARETH: that's so fucking confussing, I bet if someone else knows about missing kids of certain year, we'll get help

JACK: you're not alone, I'll do my best to help you

Whilts both Gareth and Jack continue talking, their phones start ringing nonstop, the boys don't do anything and quickly they pick them up. Nothing would prepare them for the upcoming events! 

"You two are gonna die somehow and if it's not you, we know J's truth about his daddy, he's got a new lover and it's his bestie. Hahaha anyway if Pam says something, she and her daughter Jolie Woods will die

With love,

William Holloway"

Silence in the bedroom, Gareth and Jack feel they aren't save anymore, Gareth's ex boyfriend and worst enemy since he faked his death. The only thing they can do is call the police or do their own research until they see results.  _"If I'm not the only one wanted, I'd like to know the truth about my missing brother and how he's related to Gareth because I still don't believe Gareth is related to me"_ \- thought Jack as he reads Lincoln's birth certificate and the few things he remembers about the missing baby. 

Suddenly a random memory comes up to Jack's mind, feels a cold wave in his body and opens his eyes just to realize he's still sitting in Gareth's bed reading the paper. Is everything ok?-asked Gareth concerned for his friend.

JACK: *lies* I am, I'm fine...I'm not

GARETH: what happened dude? You look scared! 

JACK: I..I don't know how but I've just thought about my lost brother and fuck I only remember a blond 8 month old baby named Lincoln Fox and that one day he disappeared and I don't know where he went since then

GARETH: so who's the missing baby now? *confused* 

JACK: I'm confused too, we need help now

GARETH: I'm thinking the same thing dude

Hours later, the pair hang out in the parisean streets until Gareth persuades Jack to go to a cafe to have some coffee and eat some macarons or even croissant. On the other side, Martin meets Dave at Starbucks, they sit on the corner and start talking to each other. 

MARTIN: did you call him or not?

DAVE: ah..I..I I haven't done it yet, how are you?

MARTIN: I'm fine Dave, does Jennifer know about it too or not?

DAVE: I haven't told her yet but she once told me that guy tried to kill her while she was in Paris

MARTIN: *scared* oh my God, that's awful emm...isn't he the same one who sent death threats to us? To Andy? To you?

DAVE: fuck! First I thought it was Gareth but no, that guy whose name is William if I'm not wrong, William Holloway is a psycho!

MARTIN: oh no!!!

Suddenly Andy appears behind them and says: what's up guys?

DAVE: well Andy, remember the stranger that was harrasing us but never knew his name

ANDY: yeah, what's his/her name? I mean if it's a man or a woman

MARTIN: it's a 23 year old boy, do you think he stole my money Dave?

DAVE: it could be him but we don't know

ANDY: what the fuck? Are you broke?

MARTIN: well, kinda because my credit card runs out of money and the bank said that someone may have used my account and stole money from there *upset*

ANDY: I know you feel upset due to it but who's that guy/girl? Tell me

DAVE: ok, his name is William Holloway if I'm not wrong, he's 23 or 24 years old 

ANDY: and used to work for the CIA and was Gareth's boyfriend? 

M&D: how do you know that? *shocked* 

Here Andy continues talking with his friends and bandmates, that isn't everything. The three have no idea Holloway has been following their steps and has got something under his sleeve, something devilish and shocking! It seems that no one can be saved or even protected by their loved ones. So coming back to France, Gareth drinks some coffee and eats some macarons while Jack is checking up his phone and sends a message to his father saying: "don't worry about me, I'm fine, chilling in Paris with a friend, coming up to NYC in a few days, take care and greets to Jennifer". As soon as possible, the brunette eats some macarons and thinks about clearing up his mind in Paris before planning another escape and look for a temporary shelter as he's absolutely concerned about his safety! 

 _"What if there was no light? There's nothing wrong with me. I don't know where to start but the only thing I know is that I don't even remember how I was born, I remember my careless mom was ginger and I moved with her like three times until I joined the CIA, then my life went upside down when I was busted and sent to prison and now I'm here, I'm here trying to begin a new life, even though it seemed very easy because Kerr gave me the money  but I have to get a job ASAP or I'll be deported, wow...the hell now is finding out who the heck I really am"_ \- thought Gareth as he finishes eating and request politely the bill. There a waitress comes up and says: here's your bill _monsieur. Merci beaucoup_ \- replied Gareth with a smile. 

The waitress who is tall woman in her mid 50s, smiles back and quickly says: Excuse me  _monsieur,_ I think I've ever seen you before, you and your mate, emm...you're very familiar to me. Both Jack and Gareth look at each other pretty awkward and say nothing till the waitress asks: excuse me, what's your name?

GARETH: I'm Gareth Rogers and you madame?

CHRISTINA: I'm Christina Friedrich, the waitress and I'm here to serve you 

JACK: I'm Jack Gahan by the way, nice to meet you Christina

CHRISTINA: nice to meet you guys

GARETH: nice to meet you Christina, emm...before we leave, I'd like to ask you a question

CHRISTINA: ask my anything guys

Here Gareth feels a little nervous but breathes in and asks Christina this: Madame, would you mind telling us where the police station and know something about missing people?

CHRISTINA: emm...you can go first to your right, then turn to the left and go straight. You find a police station, then ask the officer if there's an office in which they make a research about missing people.

GARETH: thank you so much, emm...we'll come back soon

CHRISTINA: you can have my number

GARETH: thank you again Christina, I hope we'll come back again.

 

When Gareth and Jack are about to come back home, the two hear their phone ringing again and see a new death threat from William Holloway and an annonymous message saying:

"Countdown to the dead, guess who's the first one coming up hahaha, bon voyage mes amis"

!!!!!!!!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter how far you are, the enemy can be closer and even closer than your friends

**Madison Square, New York, 2017**

When Dave hears his phone ringing as he was talking with Martin, he picks it from the table and sees a new message from an unknown number. _"Who's that person? I'd like to see who he or she is, I hope it won't be something bad at all"_ \- thought the singer while he opens the inbox and sees this: "don't worry about me, I'm fine, chilling in Paris with a friend, coming up to NYC in a few days, take care and greets to Jennifer". Dave freezes for a moment and thinks the worst is yet to come for him and his family; although he isn't the only target, Martin and Andy are also in danger!

Martin who is sitting in front of Dave, sees his beloved friend shocked and calms him down; quickly Andy checks up the phone too and says: Dave, I think you should dial this number and see who the person is 'cause as far as I'm concerned, it will probably be Jack asking for help. The frontman doesn't say anything or even react to this as he's still shocked. Immediately, Andy drips his glass of water on Dave's face, luckily the singer reacts and says: I just don't know what happened but how do you know?? That number, it's Jack!

MARTIN: calm down before you call Dave *worried* you were shocked a minute ago

ANDY: I had to make you react or something, now breathe and dial that number, please 

DAVE: ok guys, I'll do it if you insist so! *nervous* I'm going to do it

Just before Dave dials the number, both Martin and Andy do their best to keep him calm;  _"I hope we find peace for ourselves and William Holloway is impeached and sent to jail for God's sake!"_ \- thought Mart as he pays attention to what Dave says...

DAVE: Jack, is it you? *nervous*

JACK: yes, dad it's me...how are you? 

DAVE: I'm fine *lies* I was just here at Madison Square having a cup of coffee with Martin and Fletch

JACK: cool, I'm living in Paris with Gareth and emm...I've just book a ticket to New York 

DAVE: *surprised* that sounds awesome and I wasn't expecting this of you, I thought you were mad at me and didn't want to visit me anymore

JACK: no, in fact I ran away from Tel Aviv and I'm not mad at you anymore, is that emm..it's complicated to tell you emm...I was in Monte Carlo until yesterday and...

Right before Dave could reply, the phone call ends abruptly and screams: NO!!! What did you say? The people at the Madison Square barely look at the devastated frontman of Depeche Mode, quickly Martin hugs Dave and hears him crying; Andy comforts his friend too. By the way, Dave calms down and dials the number again, as he patiently waits for his son to tell him what really happened in Monte Carlo; however, what will happen if the guy never answers or even lies to keep him quiet? Just in a second, he hears a reply: I was spending almost a week in Monte Carlo until yesterday I found out someone has been following me since my departure from Israel and ... and *nervous* William Holloway is chasing me at any cost, I need help!

DAVE: why didn't you tell me that before? *concerned* 

JACK: I was afraid and in danger and...fuck I don't know what to do, I'm just hiding in Paris because that dude is very dangerous, he worked for the CIA and even knows where you live!

DAVE: *shocked* Jack, what did you just say? How does...fuck! Be careful and watch out

JACK: dad, I did my best and that twat is following every single step I take and if I breathe, I hope William Holloway won't find out where I am now, not by any reason

DAVE: why? 

JACK: it's complicated, I'm not sure if you knew Gareth was in prison because the CIA turned against him and his friend Pam Woods.

DAVE: when will you tell me about that fucking Holloway? Why is he chasing you? For God's sake, what have you done?

JACK: it would be even worse if I told you emm...dad I'll call you later, take care and send greets from me to the guys

DAVE: ok, take care 

After that, Dave feels a bit relieved but also concerned about his son's safety and his own. Suddenly he goes to the parking lot and gets into the car with Martin and Andy to drive back to the studio and continue working till night. As soon as possible, they miraciously arrive to the recording studio and find out their mobile phones are ringing. Nothing would prepare them for the following message they've just received! 

 

**Les Champs Elysees, Paris 2017**

_"I'm not sure if I can deal with this on my own, I think one of us should tell the truth and get rid of this but there's a lot more inside of this. I hope the police would ever listen to me or think I'm a fucking freak looking for a missing little boy from the late 90s!"_ \- thought Gareth as he continues walking past the Champs Elysees with Jack and looks forward to come to the police station. The problem with is that they're tourist and something like that would make them lead with more trouble. So the only chance they have now is to make their own research but they'd need a lot of help due to mixed feelings and confussion towards the topic. 

There Gareth sees a family hanging out together and mentally wishes he could've had a family like that during his childhood years, although, his mom was careless and he only had a few people he considered his family was his art teacher, Kerr, Jo, Jack, Pam and Sara. His loneliness is something he always has to deal with, even if he was in a crowded place, Gareth feels alone. Sadly for him, his childhood was in some part happy and then sad until he grew up to be a teenager and run away from home to apply for the CIA and retire from there at 21! On the other hand, Jack thinks about what could've happened to his missing brother all this time and what could've happen if Lincoln had never disappeared. 

Actually, the two are looking for a sincere answer but there are still a lot of questions to ask. Hours later, Gareth and Jack come back home to have dinner, there Jason the cat climbs to the brunette's lap and starts meowing and purring whilts Gareth sits next to him and turns on the TV. Here the blond says: so what are you gonna do now?

JACK: I have no idea but I'm not sure if I can tell my dad I have fake IDs in my backpack

GARETH: that's not good but you can't hide this forever *determined* and how's kitty Jason?

JACK: he's sweet and reminds me of someone very special, oh I didn't know you had this frame *stares at the picture where Gareth is with Jo* 

GARETH: yeah, I'm here to save more good memories instead of bad ones emm...so can we call Christina now?

JACK: *doubtful* dude, she must be sleeping, it's almost half past ten at night

GARETH: I know but if we find someone else to help us, it's ok! I'm not sure if Kerr can help us too

JACK: is Kerrilee Kaski a friend of yours?

GARETH: of course she is, I met her when I was 8 and she, 17 and she got me out of prison.

JACK: that's awesome and does she know something about that?

GARETH: not at all, I met her recently in a pharmacy when your sister was hospitalized due to an attempt murder by my enemies, I'm glad they're now dead but I'm still concerned about the one left behind!

JACK: I remember something like that, emm...why don't you call the waitress? I mean Christina, I bet she can help us

GARETH: if you're right, I'm doing this right now 

At 11pm, the blond takes his phone and dials Christina, here the boy hopes for an answer and something unexpected happens: he gets a soon reply from her, the waitress who met him at the cafe. 

CHRISTINA: Gareth, hello emm...I thought you were asleep

GARETH: no, I can't sleep now, how are you? 

CHRISTINA: tired but fine, what about you? Did you go to the police station?

GARETH: emm no, I couldn't go, I'm a tourist looking to settle down in this city, my roomie is a tourist too

CHRISTINA: oh don't worry about it, how can I help you?

GARETH: Do you know Lincoln Jayme Fox? It's reported to be missing since 1997 

CHRISTINA: I think so, just a little bit and then?

GARETH: Apart from that, I'm looking forward my birth parents because I found out months ago that I was living a whole lie and it's confussing, it's emm..*anxious* would you come to my house tomorrow?

CHRISTINA: I'm not sure but I'm free in the afternoon. How about your friend?

GARETH: Lincoln is Jack's missing little brother and he needs help too

 

Here the lady doesn't say anything but a random memory comes up and feels shocked! What was on Christina's mind? Will she be able to help and be an ally to them? As long as Gareth's worst enemy knows nothing about it...

**Author's Note:**

> The entirely work is fictional  
> This story is the continuation of the fanfiction A Beautiful Lie: Me and Dave


End file.
